myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiro Kurova
Backstory Akiro Kurova, owner of the destruction weapon known as "Elucid God: Aquarius Facticius" a sentinent golem like entity that is entirely composed of water, also known as SCP-126-A to Bounty Hunters. Before Akiro came into contact with 126-A he was widely known as a famous musician and puppeteer who composed beautiful pieces of music that would bring people to tears. He had a kind heart and wouldn't think twice about helping someone in need, but Akiro was also a part time vigilante and that kind heart he possesed hindered his fighting ability. His partner and brother, Kuarl helped him on his missions to capture famous criminals. Kuarl showed little combat ability but he was shown to have an above average IQ.During one of Akiro and Kuarl adventures, Kuarl was killed in a horrible accident involving a dam exploding and flooding a small village. Devistated, Akiro gave up his musician career and decided to live a normal life back at his home village. A few years later however. A scientist stumbled upon a way to tame golems by inserting devices into their cores to keep them under controls a.k.a golems, or elementals in this case, and make them obey they owner every command. The scientist began work on taming the elementals, a water elemental in particular was his main interest.The experiment failed horribly, the Water elemental went on a rampage, nearly killing everyone involved with the experiment. 126-A was later contained at a secure site miles away from human contact.Later, Akiro decided to visit the village was destoryed from the flood and help rebuild, during one of his nights he encountered 126-A who happened to escape from containment the same night. 126-A immeditaly recognized Akiro as the famous Musican, he formed an attachment to him and implanted fake memories in Akiros head, making him think that Kuarl was actually alive and in his current form his whole life and needed a special weapon known as the "Tsunami Talon", in order to turn him back into his human form. He is currently huting down this weapon in hopes to find it as soon as possible. Akiro believed it and vowed that he would find the weapon and save his brother. Akiro very frequently refers to his "brother" as Kuarl, often leading people to believe that Akiro is insane. Anyone who calls Kuarl anything other than that often pushes Akiro into a mad frenzy, demanding that they call his brother by his "correct" name.Akiro now has complete control over 126-A and can command him in battle however, its unknown how Akiro is able to communicate to 126-A at the time, but its thought the be the jacket Akiro wears that gives him the ability to "talk" to 126-A.The side of effect of being able to control his "brother" is that SCP-126-A puts an immense strain on Akiro's mind, stripping him of his kind heart and turning him into a cold blooded killer, somebody that has no problem with killing someone just for fun and laughs. That jacket that was mentioned earlier is also unique, it appears to be a normal striped blue jacket. But the strings that are connected to the hoodie part of the jacket appear to be able to transform themselves into various objects that Akrio wills them to. Such as a drill, a fist or even a battle axe. Items A mysterious Jacket. Proficiencies Akiro is able to control the Sentinent entity known as "God Weapon: Aquarius Facticius" which is refered to as "Kuarl" by Akiro, Kuarl is a water like golem that can transform its limbs into anything it pleases. While Kuarl can do things on its own, Akiro can influence what it does and coordinate it to respond to things he does, For example Akiro could be attacking one opponent while Kuarl can focus on preventing him/her from escaping or even ganging up with Akiro. Trivia *Alot of Akiro's moves are named after things dealing with music, such as "Con Brio" which means to play furiously Category:Characters Category:Zage